Inconvenient Timing
by TimeTurner07
Summary: Hermione stumbles into the wrong room at Hogwarts after a late night with some fire whiskey. Fred is left ambushed by a crying Hermione. What will become of her drunk confessions? Doesn't completely follow Cannon but tries to with most stuff. Some had to be altered for the story to progress as wished! Enjoy!
1. Intoxicated

Inconvenient Timing

Chapter One

It was 2 am and once again Fred found himself unable to sleep. Umbridge had been ruining the year, and hurting people he cared about. He however had been using his sleepless nights to plan revenge pranks on the pink toad. He was lying in bed when he heard the door to dorm open. He laid there quietly while trying to figure out who could be coming in so late. He listened as the feet shuffled and then ran into a dresser.

"Fuck," The voice sounded like a girl who tried to whisper but was quite loud.

Fred jumped out of bed realizing it was the voice of a girl. Although, he wasn't sure who it could be.

He saw the figure in the dark and could tell they were small. He guessed who it was but couldn't be sure. It was the only girl he could think would come up here.

"Ginny?" Fred whispered into the dark room.

The footsteps were clumsy and staggered. Fred held his breath hoping it wasn't someone else. The girl stepped forward and into the moonlight being cast through the window.

"Merlin 'Mione. What are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh... " Stepped back and hiccupped as she did so. "I thought this was my room." She slurred as she spoke.

"Are you drunk!?" Fred asked confused and was admittedly quite surprised to see Hermione drunk.

"I think I mig-" she hiccupped before she could finish.

"'Mione why were you drinking!? You could get expelled?"

"Well, I , uh-" Hermione gave Fred a utterly miserable look and began crying like a child.

Fred wasn't sure what to do so he walked up to her and gave her a hug. Unfortunately this only made her cry even harder.

"Shh, 'Mione! They're trying to sleep. Wait, let's go to the common room so we can talk."

She nodded into his chest and started the clumsy walk down to the common room.

He sat Hermione down on the couch beside him and try to talk to her.

"Hermione just breath. It's okay. What's wrong?" Fred put his hand on her upper back and began to run circles into it.

Hermione continued to sob but managed to be understandable. "I am so stupid. I hate myself." She sobbed as she tried to wipe her tear soaked face.

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Fred questioned. "You're smart, brilliant actually. If anyone told you differently they obviously don't know you," Fred said steadily.

"Ronald is a git." She muttered to herself before turned toward Fred and put her head on his shoulder, continuing to cry.

Fred felt himself grow angry. What had his stupid brother done this time? "What did my idiot brother say 'Mione."

"He told me he liked me," She spat out desperately. "He is one of my best friends, and I told him that-"she loudly hiccupped. "I've ruined our friendship!" she lunged herself into Fred's chest, holding onto his shirt and just wept.

Fred didn't know what to say. He knew Ron loved her, but he also knew that it wasn't either of their faults. "'Mione," Fred whispered into her ear. "It's okay. You don't have to like him. You're best friends, and this isn't going to ruin it."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly trying to calm her. Repeating to her "It's okay."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache and few memories of the night before. She rolled over and saw that she was not in her room. It was about noon and she realized soon that she was alone in the boy's dorm. Lying in Fred Weasley's bed.

Quickly, she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs, regardless of her protesting headache. When she finally reached the common room Fred was sitting alone on one of the chairs reading the daily prophet.

Memories of the night flooded back to her and she contemplated running back upstairs. Fred spotted her and she realized it was too late to run.

"Good morning Hermione," he laughed. "Can you believe this rubbish?"

He pointed to the front page article which read in large letters.

"VOLDEMORT'S RETURN? ALL A HOAX"

Hermione just stared at Fred. How has she gotten to his bed and what was wrong with her. She should have never been drinking.

"'Mione, you fell asleep on me last night, and since I can't go into the girls dorms I let you sleep in my bed. I stayed down here last night. Nothing happened." he said calmly. "Even if you couldn't keep your hands of me," he sang.

"Thank you Fred," she said as she sighed a huge sigh of relief. She made her way to the couches opposite him and sat down. "I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been drinking, and I most certainly shouldn't have told you all that."

"It's okay 'Mione, it was kind of funny honestly. I never thought I'd see Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, drunk." he laughed as he spoke, causing Hermione to turn scarlet.


	2. Detention

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them for the time being. Leave comments! 3_

Chapter Two

Hermione walked into the great hall and headed toward her usual spot at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She had missed breakfast. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and after she felt slightly better but was still traumatized by what she had told Fred.

She froze when she saw Ron sitting at the table shoveling his mouth with food as usual. She couldn't sit there. Things would be too weird, and she didn't want to make Ron feel weird either. She had almost decided to skip lunch too, when she heard someone yelling from the end of the table.

"Hey Hermione, come join us!" Fred called as he waved her down.

Hermione smiled politely then joined,unsure if it was a good idea.

"Hey Hermione," George said between mouthfuls. "How come you're not sitting with Ron and Harry?"

"I-" Hermione froze. He didn't know about last night. What was she going to tell him?

"She promised to help me prank the toad," Fred chimed in. "Hates her just about as much, if not more, than us."

"Brilliant!" Georgetown exclaimed. "But I suppose we should wait until we aren't in ear shot of her."

"Alright, how about tonight right after dinner we go to the Room of Requirements. The DA isn't using it and it should be empty." Hermione spoke in hushed as to not be overheard.

Fred was impressed by how quickly she went with the lie. Perhaps she really would help them prank the toad.

The sat together the rest of lunch. Joking and laughing about pranks the Twins had pulled.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione skipped dinner and sat in the room of requirements, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Dinner would soon be finishing up and the twins would arrive.

She hadn't been intending to help the twins prank anyone, but she could make an exception for the toad.

When Fred and George walked in they were laughing. Their brown eyes welled up with joy and tears of laughter.

"Hey Hermione," George said excitedly. "You missed dinner. Where were you?"

"Had a headache, but thankfully it's cleared up now," Hermione responded quickly.

"'Mione, I brought you a sandwich in case you were hungry," Fred said shyly.

Hermione got up and grabbed the sandwich before taking her place back down on the ground.

"Thanks Fred," she smiled warmly at him before digging into the sandwich.

Hermione swallowed then looked up at the twins who were still sanding. "So what's the plan for toad?" She questioned.

The twins sat down on either side of her and flashed their mischievous grins.

"Well, we thought the toad might be missing her family," George said excitedly.

"So we're going to fill her office with pink toads," Fred interjected.

Hermione laughed. "That's brilliant, but I don't know what you need me for," she responded.

"Well-" Fred said.

"We don't exactly know how to turn them pink," George said completing Fred's sentence.

"I mean filling her office with regular toads would be great, but pink ones would be perfect," George mused.

"Perhaps I can figure something out," stated Hermione confidently.

"You're brilliant Hermione," George stated in awe. "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger was pranking."

"I seem to be surprising a lot of people lately," she looked at Fred as she said it and her cheeks turned pink.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was prank day and Hermione was nervous. She wanted everything to go right. She had already turned the toads pink, and it was the twin's job to deliver them to her office.

She stood waiting behind a statue by Umbridge's office, waiting for the twins to emerge. The echoing sound of fire crackers and Umbridge's cries for order could be heard from down the hall. The distraction was perfect; she only hoped it would last long enough.

The firecrackers stopped and she could still hear Umbridge yelling. She began to panic. Soon she will be returning to her office and will catch them. She stared intently at the door waiting for it to open. No one came out. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor but couldn't see her yet.

Hermione ran to the door and pulled it open, looking for Fred or George, but they were no wear in sight. Pink toads covered every surface. She turned to run but was face to face with the queen toad herself.

"Hermione Granger, I see we've taken up pranking," she said sternly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and you will spend detentions this week with me."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She knew what happened at detentions from Harry. This wouldn't be fun.


	3. The Promise

_AN: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for now. Thanks for reviews, favorite, and follows. Makes_

 _me want to keep writing this story._

Chapt. 3

Hermione didn't tell Fred or George she has been caught. They just thought they had gotten away with it. She learned that the twins had used their brooms to escape when they heard her coming down the hall.

She was on her way to her first detention and he stomach was churning nervously.

What would that toad make her write?

She arrived at her office, which contained far less toads than previously. Except for the one behind the desk.

"Sit down Miss Granger, you're going to be writing lines," Umbridge said slyly.

Hermione sat down and picked up the quill in her right hand.

"Write 'I shall not cause harm.' that should help you learn your lesson." She mused.

"Quite ironic considering you're causing harm on the students," Hermione sneered.

"I am only trying to help and if you continue to delay this you will be given more detentions. Begin writing now."

Hermione began writing on the blank parchment. As she did, the back of her hand lit on fire. Her blood used as ink began to fill each line. She refused to allow Umbridge to see her in pain, and maintained a neutral face throughout the night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Hermione returned to the common room it was well after midnight. She sat down on the couch in the empty common room.

Her hand was burning and she was far too tired to make something to aid in the pain. She opened up Hogwarts: A History to read while she tried to fall asleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione woke with a start as Harry shook her awake.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily as she sat up, removing the book from her chest.

"Time for breakfast," he said. "Everyone is already down there."

Hermione climed off the couch and went upstairs to change.

When she came back down Ron was standing with Harry.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said quietly. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry," Ron stated.

Hermione, Having known Ron for a while, knew that he was always hungry. Something must have been up.

"I saw the writing on your hand Hermione, why didn't you tell us you had detention?" Harry questioned with obvious concern in his voice.

"I don't know," Hermione stopped a moment then looked the two boys in the eyes. "Everyone is dealing with so much; I don't want to add to it. Please don't tell anyone. I don't need pitying eyes."

"Alright Hermione," Ron said. "But don't hide things from us."

"I promise I won't anymore."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was the last day of Hermione's detentions. After dinner she would have to make her way to The Toad's office.

She walked into the great hall and sat between Fred and George. The seat had become her regular because things were still awkward between Ron and Hermione.

George was talking to Lee about a prank they were planning on pulling.

"Hello 'Mione!" Fred chirped between mouthfuls of food. "Did you see the look on the Toad's face when Dumbledore told her she couldn't kick out Trelawney?" Fred laughed as he spoke.

Hermione watched Fred's face light up as he laughed. His brown eyes lit up with joy.

"Take a picture it will last longer, love," Fred said cheekily before shooting Hermione a wink.

Hermione's face turned red like a tomato and looked at the plate.

"Want to hang out in the Room of Requirements tonight?" Fred asked.

"I wish I could Fred, I just have a paper due soon for Defense against the Dark Arts. Knowing Umbridge my regular won't be good enough." Hermione stared at her plate as she talked; Unable to look Fred in the eyes as she lied.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Fred could tell Hermione had lied to him at dinner. He had learned that when she was lying her cheeks went red. That and the inability to look him in the eyes made him feel like something was had decided to stay and wait for Hermione to return back to the common room from the library.

When Hermione came back in Fred was sat by the fire, playing with his latest invention. He jumped as the door opened. He was alone in the common room and had gone off into his own little world.

"Fred?" Hermione asked quietly from across the room. "Why are you still up? Its nearly midnight."

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. Seemed like something was up at dinner," Fred replied. "You weren't really studying were you?"

Hermione made eye contact with Fred and felt the need to come clean to him.

"No, I wasn't," she confessed. "This whole week ive had detentions with Umbridge."

"What for 'Mione? Were you caught when we pranked her?" he responded quickly and with worry in his voice.

"Well when I heard her coming, I ran to make sure you would get out. Unfortunately you were there. Umbridge caught me and gave me detention," Hermione said quietly.

"What did that Toad make you write 'Mione?" Fred said with anger rising in his voice.

"Well I mean, it wasn't that bad. Kind of ironic really…" Hermione trailed off as she spoke. Wishing to avoid this part of the conversation.

"Hermione." Fred's voice was firm. He wasn't going to let it go until he knew what she had forced her to write on her hand.

"I had to write 'I shall not cause harm.'" Hermione held out her hand and showed him the enflamed skin.

Fred's eyes locked with hers and his expression was pained. She didn't understand why he was so upset. Numerous people had to go through detentions with her, and many more would still have to.

"Why did you lie to me 'Mione?" Fred asked. His voice seemed wounded.

"I didn't need anyone worrying about, or pitying me. There is enough going on this year that I don't need to add to it. I can handle myself," She replied quickly and defensively.

"I don't doubt you can handle yourself 'Mione. You just shouldn't have to."

Fred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

Still hugging her he spoke softly into her ear, "I'll always be here for you 'Mione. I promise."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Leaving Hogwarts

_AN: I do not own any of these characters, just borrowing. Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows. Reviews help me grow as a writer and provide better stories for all of you! I know this one is sort of short, but I wanted to end it where I have! Will upload another tomorrow (Hopefully, I have tons of homework and an actual job)!_

Chpt. 4

"We're leaving Hogwarts."

"What? Fred? George? What am I supposed to do without you? I'll go mental." Hermione responded pleadingly.

"Well you're already mental 'Mione. Not much more we can do." Fred responded jokingly; A hint of sadness in his eyes.

Fred and George were planning on leaving Hogwarts with the prank of the century. Hermione however did not want them to go. Lately things between Ron and Hermione had been really strange. Ron had confessed to Harry that he thought that Hermione liked George. HeHermione had attempted to convince him otherwise but Ron remained stubborn and hurt over the 'betrayal.'

"Well when do you plan on leaving?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Tomorrow after dinner," Responded George excitedly. "This is going to be the best exit in the history of Hogwarts! We have got to go finish our plans. Meet up with you after dinner in the common room Hermione."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione was asleep on the couch in the common room when Fred and George returned. George decided to hear up to bed and Fred stayed to wake Hermione up so she could sleep in her bed.

"'Mione," Fred said softy as he shook her shoulder.

Hermione jumped, as Fred shook her awake. Hermione's eyes shot open and Fred was alarmed by the amount of panic he could see in them.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Fred asked in a whisper.

"Yah." Hermione let out a deep sigh as she sat up on the couch. "Just was having a weird dream." Hermione replied.

"What was it about? You seemed awfully panicked for just a 'weird dream.'" Fred sat down beside her as he spoke.

"Well, I had a dream that you were hurt by Voldemort. The dream was all over the place but I just know I was so scared and sad," Hermione said sheepishly.

Fred pulled her legs, which were resting on the couch between them, over his so they were face to face.

"I am fine 'Mione. You don't need to worry about me. It's probably me who should be worry about you; Running off with Harry and Ron to fight a new evil each school year." Fred's voice was soothing yet firm. He was trying to reassure Hermione that things would be alright.

Hermione turned so that her head was on Fred's lap. They spoke for a while about silly things. Laughing about pranks he had pulled and stories Hermione told of the muggle world until Hermione began to drift to sleep.

"I love you," Fred whispered to the sleeping Hermione.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Today was the day that Fred and George were leaving. Fred was upset to be leaving Hermione in this place that had become anything but home. George was off setting up the final pieces of their plan. Hermione and Fred were walking out to the lake talking about little things, while trying to avoid the thing that was weighing down on them.

"'Mione, I can tell you are upset we're leaving and I don't want to leave you either, but can we please just have one more fun day before I go?" Fred pleaded with her.

"I suppose we could," Hermione said. "But what do I get out of it?" she said teasingly.

"Hmm well I suppose you get to spend the day with me!" Fred responded joyfully.

Hermione shot Fred a mischievous look, and then looked quickly to the lake that was about 100 meters away.

"What are you-"

Hermione cut Fred off yelling "Race you to the lake!"

Hermione had a head start and was soon running full speed toward lake. Fred followed behind quickly gaining speed. He was less than a meter behind when he grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her back toward him. He clumsily tripped over her foot and span, allowing Hermione to land on top of him instead of below him. Hermione let out a quick scream before bursting into laughter. Fred smiled up at her, enjoying the way her face lit up when she laughed.

Hermione stopped laughing and look Fred in the face. Their eyes locked, and Fred looked down at her beautiful pink lips. The way they perk up at the sides, in a sort of never ending mischievous grin.

Before he knew it, he was kissing her. His left hand moved to the small of her back and the right tangled in her beautiful, brown, curly hair. Hermione pressed her body against his, wanting to remove all space between them. Fred removed his lips from hers and pressed a kiss gently on her neck. The scent of Hermione's perfume filled Fred's nose leaving him wanting more. They rolled over and Fred used his arms to support himself. They deepened the kiss; enjoying the feel of each other's body against their own.

Finally, they pulled apart from each other; gasping for air and completely shocked.


	5. Once Again

_A/N: I am soooo sorry. Life has truly been consuming lately and i haven't had time to work on anything regardless of knowing exactly where this is going._

 _I should now be posting regularly again. I hope. Thanks so much for reviewing and liking. You are all great!_

 _(During DH)_

Hermione hadn't seen Fred since their moment by the lake. After he left school his mission became opening his joke shop. Hermione had been left in the fog; unaware of the Weasley's feelings for herself. She considered owling him to find some sort of conclusion but every time she wrote something it felt rather needy or silly. So instead she opted to wait for a letter that never came.

Soon Hermione would have no choice but to see him. She would be meeting at the Dursley's so she could help retrieve Harry. Then they would be staying at The Burrow until Ron, Harry, and herself were able to continue the hunt for Horcruxes and the odds of seeing Fred were high. She felt herself tense up at the though of seeing him. Would he be happy, would she? After all he had left Hogwarts and not owled her once since then. She decided to wait and see how Fred reacted upon seeing her.

When Hermione arrived at the Dursley's Fred was not there yet. She exhaled quietly and walked into the room feeling quite a bit less tense than she had upon entering. She walked over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. While she had relaxed a bit the tension in the room was still high. Soon they would all be trying to sneak Harry out without alerting any Death eaters. The job was risky and had everyone on edge.

When Fred finally did arrive with George at his side Hermione's chest tightened. She felt the breath push out of her lunges and she couldn't help but stare and wait for him to notice her. When Fred's eyes landed on her he smiled and sent her a playful wink before quickly turning away and talking to George. The anger inside of Hermione quickly rose. No contact between the two of them in nearly two years and all she got was a wink. He couldn't have seemed less interested in her. She quickly turned away; fighting off the tears threatening to fall. She pushed away all thoughts about Fred and got herself into the mindset for this evening. She decided that Fred could be dealt with later.

...

After everyone, Excluding Mad-eye returned to the Burrow the time was spent grieving and tending to George who had lost his ear while fighting off death eaters. Fred was practically glued to his side and Hermione had decided now was not the time to try and confront Fred. He had almost lost his brother tonight and he needed to be with him. Ron had spent most of the night trying to console Harry over the loss of Hedwig and Hermione felt useless unable to help him.

She decided to go to the room she would be sharing with Ginny. The whole house was still buzzing about but Hermione felt exhausted. She fell asleep soon after laying her head down on the pillow.

...

Hermione woke with a start and pulled her wand from the beside table, pointing it at the dark figure at the door. After a second her eyes adjusted and she realized who the figure was.

"Fred?" She questioned, a huge sense of alarm in her voice. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered trying not to wake the peaceful Ginny.

Fred stared at her for a moment before responding. "I just-t," he stuttered. "I thought we needed to talk. Do you want to take a walk with me so we don't wake everyone up?"

Hermione looked to Ginny then nodded her head at Fred. She wasn't sure why this was the time to talk to her about this but she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to finally talk to him.

When they made it outside the duo was silent. They walked toward the lake staring at the stars that had taken over the sky. When they finally made it out the the lake Hermione was the first one to break the silence.

"Why aren't you with George?"

"Well he should be fine right now; he is sleeping." He responded quietly. "Nice night, isn't-"

Hermione cut off Fred. "Fred." she said sternly. "What is going on between us. I need to know. You kiss me, then leave and don't talk to me for almost two years. Now here we are again standing in awkward silence. And i know i am not like so many other girls you have been with and I'm a know it all And often a huge dork and even annoying. So if you are going to tell me it was a mistake it fine Fredrick, just get it over with."

Fred stared at Hermione in shock and she felt herself shrink. By the time Fred finally spoke she imagined she was about the size of a pea.

"'Mione, you are not a know it all, a dork, and most definitely you are not annoying. I didn't bring you out here to tell you I don't like you. Quite the opposite actually love." He stared hopefully into her eyes as they rose to meet his.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in tightly as they kissed for the second time. He deepened the kiss and Hermione responded happily. Hermione felt like they had become one person as they kissed, tenderly but full of meaning. Expressing the feelings they hadn't shown each other in nearly two years. Their kiss became more frantic and full of passion, leaving each wanting more. Fred's one hand cradled her lower back while the other was on the back of her neck. Hermione's hands were running through Fred's hair. Then suddenly Hermione pulled away leaving Fred gasping and staring at her with a hunger in his eyes.

"'Mione?" He questioned in an almost growl.

"Why didn't you owl me." She replied, her tone showing how hurt she was suddenly feeling.

"I uh-" he stepped back and tried to pat down his messed up hair. "Honestly 'Mione. I uh, thought you didn't really like me. Ron had talked about how you two had made up, which i assumed meant you had gotten together. Then when i finally realized he meant just as friends I was too embarrassed."

He was staring at the ground now and Hermione felt bad for ever doubting him. She placed a tender kiss on his lips and whispered "Thanks," quietly into his ear.

 _A/N: Alright I must sleep now considering it is almost 4am but i truly intend to finish this fanfiction. I swear! 3_


	6. Trouble In Paradise

The wedding was approaching and the trio's plan to hunt down the final horcruxs would soon be in motion. Hermione felt herself full of dread. Not only would the coming weeks, maybe even months, be full of stress and a seemingly impossible task, but she would not be with Fred. She hadn't even told Fred she was leaving. The three of them had decided not to tell anyone about their plans but Hermione had decided Fred needed to know. They had become so close and the thought of leaving him made her stomache tighten. There was no way of knowing what would happen in the coming months, let alone if they would ever see each other again.

Hermione had been aimlessly wandering the backyard at the Burrow trying to decide how to tell Fred when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Hermione silently pulled her wand from her pocket and aimed it toward the bush; preparing herself for whatever may be hiddin within. The bush gave one more large rustle before a tall redhead jumped toward her; a goofy small taking over his entire face. Fred grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her to the ground with him before both burst into a loud fit of laughter.

"So how's it going 'Mione?" Fred asked innocently.

Hermione laughed before retorting. "Well pretty good considering I think I've quite litterally fallen for someone."

Fred beamed at her, the way he always did when she had a cunning comeback to him. The look always made Hermione feel so small under his gaze but she discovered it was a look she loved.

"What had you all tense, love? You were wandering the yard for ages." Fred asked; removing the playful tone between the two of them.

"Oh-" Hermione paused. This wasn't exactly the way she had planned on telling him but if she didn't now she feared she never would. "I have to tell you something. You have to promise not to be mad at me."

Fred's face looked concerned but caring. "I promise, love. I don't believe I could ever be mad at you," he said tenderly to her.

Hermione questioned how she was supposed to leave someone as wonderful as him. Perhaps she should just stay and fight the war from here. She pushed the thought aside; she knew that Harry needed her.

"After the wedding Harry, Ron, and I are leaving. We have to finish off a mission that Dumbledore left for Harry." Hermione spoke so quickly that Fred had to struggle to understand but when he did his face dropped.

"'Mione," he sighed. "I understand," he finally said. "Harry and Ron; they need you. I need you too but I don't think they would get too far without you," he said quietly.

Hermione felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She truely did not want to go and telling Fred made it even worse on her. Fred saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace; wanting to never let go.

 _AN: Uh yah, short chapter but at least it is something? Sorry people just working 44 hours a week does this to you. Plus i start college in about two weeks so there is that too. LOVE YOU ALL. REVIEW PLZ. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY._


	7. Promises Promises

_AN: It seems I am destine to only write short chapters and I am sorry about that but I just stop when it feels right to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Hermione sat by the garden in The Burrows backyard. Tomorrow would be the wedding and soon she would be saying goodbye to Fred. She tried to push the thought out of her mind as she read from Hogwarts: A History. However, this just managed to bring up more thoughts about Hogwarts and everything that had changed. She would not be finishing Hogwarts or seeing any of her Professors again. She felt the stress inside of her begin to build up and before she knew it she was crying. The initial start of tears brought a waterfall that she had been holding back for so long. She was so scared and sad about what may happen in the next few months but she knew that showing it would only make it worse for everyone else.

She feverishly tried to wipe away the tears from her face as she heard someone coming outside. What would they think of her sitting alone crying? No one even knew she would be leaving soon.

"'Mione?" She heard a voice question from across the yard. Her heart beat began to speed up. She realized that it was Fred and he was the last person she wanted to see her cry.

Her back still turned to him, she decided to try and get him to leave. "Hi Fred," she managed without giving away any indication of her tears. "I'm just trying to read right now. I will come talk to you later." She spoke quietly but steadily trying with all of her acting abilities to remain composed.

"Nice try, love. I know you don't want me to know you have been crying but it's okay. You're allowed to be sad and scared. I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." He spoke in a calming voice. Steadily but reassuring. He began to walk toward her again and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione sniffled, then leaned her head onto Fred's shoulder.

Deciding to break the silence between the two of them, Hermione spoke quietly. "What if one of us gets hurt or dies? What if I never see you again?" Her voice had become shaky.

"Love, you can't think like that. I won't let anything happen to you. I will find a way to stay in contact with you." Fred turned toward her and placed his hand under her chin, guiding her eyes to his. "I promise I will always be there for you 'Mione. I love you."

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. Fred had just told her he loved her and it made it her feel as if she was floating.

"I love you too," she mumbled before pressing her lips to his.

They kissed gently to start but it soon became a hungry passionate kiss. Full of fear, and love. Fred leaned into Hermione and she laid back into the grass. He placed his right forearm onto the ground to support himself and the other wrapped around her waist. Hermione let out a little gasp as Fred began kissing her neck. She arched her back into him as he continued; moving next to her collar bone. His left arm played with the hem of her shirt for a moment before he began reaching up and rubbing soft circles into the sensitive skin on her hip. Finally, out of a need for air, the two pulled apart gasping for air.

Fred laid back into the grass beside her and she placed her head on his chest, looking up at the sky enjoying the time they had right now.

 _AN: Review this please! 3 Thanks for reading! I know where this story is going it's just exciting for me to see the path they take to get to it!_


End file.
